Greenlandic-Canadian Wars
The Greenlandic-Canadian Wars ''', also the '''Northern Punic Wars, were a series of three wars conducted throughout late 2023 and early 2024 between the Federal Republic of Greenland and the Commonwealth of Canada. The wars were a massive success for the Greenlanders, and they established them as a regional power in North America. The First War The First Greenlandic-Canadian War began in 2023. With the recent abolition of NATO, Canada found itself in a vulnerable position. The recently formed Federal Republic of Greenland, under the leadership of Eske Illejan, found itself with a lust for conquest. Illejan had led the annexation of Iceland, and his Realpolitik diplomacy brought Greenland into an era of power. However, a low population meant Greenland was still fragile. As such, he declared war on Canada with the goal of annexing Nunavut. The Canadians' response was to send a fleet of warships to the southern coast of Greenland, with the intent of wiping out any and all resistence. However, Greenlandic troops hijacked the ships and killed or imprisoned all crewmen on board. With the capture of these ships, Eske Illejan founded the Greenlandic Naval Forces. Now with a Navy, Illejan ambitiously attacked the Canadian Archipelago. He attacked the islands in short bursts, sending in task forces to capture the most important islands after coastal resistence was wiped out. Finally, he landed an invasion in Nunavut. The invasion was successful, and as he threatened to push further, Canadian officials met to discuss their plans. Ultimately, the decision was made to surrender. On July 14th, 2023, the Canadian government surrendered to the Federal Republic of Greenland, and ceded the territory of Nunavut to them. The Second War Following the First Greenland-Canadian War, Canadian culture saw a massive shift. The people were furious due to the loss of the first war, and a nationalist movement gained steam. The Canadian Nationalist Party assumed control over the nation, and immediately declared war on Greenland. In the time since the First War, the Greenlandic government, under Ekse Illejan, had developed an extensive Armed Forces in preparation for war with Canada. The newly-developed "Jocky" unit was among their greatest innovations; soldiers would mount and ride tamed Polar Bears, using them against the enemy. When the Canadians declared war, the Greenlanders were prepared. They sent several Jocky regiments into the Northwest Territories and areas south of Nunavut. They ambushed Canadian troops, who were unprepared to deal with Jockies. The war was mostly an east-to-west sweep by the Greenlanders, with Canadian generals unable to deal with the Jockies. The nationalists, under pressure from Greenlandic troops to the north, were ultimately forced to surrender. The Treaty of Churchill had Canada cede Yukon and Northwest Territories to Greenland. The Third War The nationalist regime in Canada had proven ineffective, and a new era of Canada was about to begin. With pressure from the furious people, Canada adopted a fascist regime. The Canadian Assembly would take some time to prepare before declaring war on Greenland. It had its generals devise an efficient way to deal with Jockies, however the conclusion they reached was that the Greenlanders would be unable to use them in the South Canadian terrain. With this in mind, they declared a third war on Greenland in February 2024. Eske Illejan realized the Canadians underestimated him, so he allowed them to attack the Northern Provinces he had taken. It wasn't until they had reached Whitehorse that he launched a naval invasion on Labrador. He pushed west and south, capturing Labrador and parts of Quebec. He also launched a major assault into Canada from the Northern Provinces. Canada, being continuously pushed back, took some desperate measures. It threatened to use mustard gas, but was prevented by U.S. intervention. Now in conflict with the Americans, Canada could not hold on much longer against the Greenlanders. With the capture of Quebec City, and with Greenlandic troops on the gates of Ottawa, the Fascist Canadian Regime was forced to surrender, and was lastly annexed into Greenland. Category:Events